The house of a billion dollers
by Virgil the Grim
Summary: A bunch of different genres characters enter to win a billion dollars! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Me: Well, my first muti type story is up. Well it is going to be good especially the plot. It will be a mix of Halo,Pokemon,and Yu-Gi-Oh!. So read and review.

Chapter 1: The people who enter the house.

( At Master Chiefs house)

M.C: Hmmm, whats this?(Opens mail) WHAT! I've been giving a chance to win a billion dollers! Yes! I can finnaly get that house in the Jamacan islands! Hey, theres a button on this thing.(Presses button)

N.Joy(You know Pokemon the first movie right?): Greetings, sir. You have been given a chance to win a billion dollers. By pressing this button, you have just pressed the contract button.

M.C: Bull fuck, seriously?

N. Joy: Now wait for pick-up by air ship. ( 6 seconds later a ship enters)

M. C: Here comes my cash!

A/N: Now the first enters.

( At Ash's house)

May: Hey Ash you got mail!

Ash: Huh, I got some mail? Throw it here!

May: Here you go! ( Throws to Ash who is sitting on a couch)

Ash: WHAT! Hey guys check this out!

Brock(Who comes out of kithchen): Okaaaay.

Misty( Who enters from upstairs): What is it?

Ash: We just got a chance to win a billion dollers!

Brock: Yeah right, it's probaly some horny,horny,frat boy who needs to get laid.

Ash: Then why does it have an intergrated button on it?

Misty: A realy smart fr- fuck it just PRESS IT!

Ash: Okay, hold up. (Presses button)

N.Joy: Greetings, people. You have been given a chance to win a billion dollers. By pressing this button, you have just pressed the contract button.

Ash: BALL FUCK! This is like when Mewtwo got us to go to that island.

May: Who is Mewtwo?

Misty: Well probally well meet him so-(Gets cut of by messege)

N. Joy: Go out side and wait for pick-up. ( 6 seconds later)

Ash: Well, might as well try for the money. Now can I get a "Whoaah, money!"?

Brock: No.

A/N: Now the second enters.

(At Grandpa's Shop)

Granpa: Yugi! You got mail!

Yugi(Runs from upstairs): Cool. (Gang walks in)

Joey: Hey Yug, what cha got?

Yugi: Mail. HOLY BUTT FUCKING BITCHES!

Granpa: YUGI! What i tell you about cursing?

Yugi:(Shoves letter to Grandpa's face)

Granpa: HOLY BALL LICKERS! Yugi, you've one a chance to win a billion dollers! And it has as others to go with you!

Tea: Let me see.(Grabs letter) YES! I'm going! Also, Joey and Tristan?(Under berath"Damn")

Tristan: ALRIGHT! A chance for shitloads of money!

Yugi: Wait.(IGrabs letter from Tea) There is a button.(Presses it)

N.Joy: Greetings, people. You have been given a chance to win a billion dollers. By pressing this button, you have just pressed the contract button.

Yugi: Got to be fucking kidding.

N. Joy: Go outside for arial pick up. (6 seconds later we a bunch of "Yeah","Damn left my candy on ground.", and a " Who the fuck are you?")

A/N: That last enter.

Me: Next chapter is when they actually meet each other, hence the "Who the fuck are you?" Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: More people and bigger headaches!

" Look can we all just shut the fuck up!" M.C yelled.

"Yeah youse people are giving me headaches!" Joey said.

"Look we all got called to win a billion dollers right?"

Everybody except M.C: Right.

"So ... we may be able to work together and get the money. It might be like 'The Real World', so lets work together." M.C told everbody.

"Alright, but doesn't anyone know we are going down?" Joey said.

At Bloodgulch.

"Simmons get the damn Warthog ready! We may need it if Blue team is coming as well." Sarge told Simmons.

"Cant we just kill them?"

"No, we may be able to trick them into helping us. Get over here Grif!"

"Hold up! Damn Donut, why do you need so many bags?" Grif asked.

"Its full of lotions!"

At Blue Base.

"Tucker, Caboose hurry up!" Church yelled.

"Hey wait up, Caboose is...well his getting his stuff."

"Tucker, help me!" Caboose yelled.

"Why are you taking so much stuff?"

"Cause I want too!"

"Tex did you get Sheila?" Church asked.

"Well the ship hasn't gotten-Wait there it is!"

About 5 minutes later and after putting the Tank/Warthog in.

"Hey that guy has my colored armor!" Tucker commented on M.C armor.

"Well you all look like me." M.C retaliated.

"And who are all these kids doing here?"

"Hey we got called here with the letter to okay?" Ash said.

"How can we curse with kids here?" Church asked.

"So who cares! We've been cursing for about 10 minutes already!" Tea said.

"Yeah right! You didn't even curse at all!" Tristan said.

"Go fuck yourself." Tea told Tristan.

"Ohhh a prissy bitch! Me likey!" Tucker said.

"Tucker, we knw your hungry for sex, but seriously." Church told him.

"Still."

Inside overhead capartments.

"Rex why are we in here?" Weevil asked.

"Becaus we want to freak them out!" Rex said."Now on three we exit. Okay, one,two,three!"

"So we should tell eac-(Gets hit by Rex and Weevil) Oh you cock bitting ass fucks!"

"Hahahahahhhahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahhhahahaha-COUGHCOUGH-hahahaha!" Grif laughed.

"Shut up ass face." Simmons said.

"Haha, you just said your face is an ass since I have your face!" Grif said to Simmons.

"No that was one of the ONLY things I didn't give you."

"What the fuck are they talking about?" Ash asked.

"You see I got run over by a tank and I had gotten most of Simmons body parts." Grif told.

"Alright now ass wipes, lets see who we all are. I really don't want to have to make new names for you all." Sarge said.

"Well i'm Ash and this is May,Misty, and Brock." Ash said.

"Okay so that Ass, Ray, Shitsy, and Rock right?"Sarge asked.

"OO Your really fucked up you know." Ash said.

"Dont worry I know your names. Now for your group."

"Well i'm Yugi. This is Tea,Joey,Tristan,Rex, and Weevil." Yugi said.

Well now here are some more. Bakura and Yami enter through random doorway.

"WTF? Yami and Bakura, how did you get here?" Tea asked.

"We got picked up on the streets." Yami said.

"Well isn't this the wacky tabacky! Well there still is the matter of the strange guy in green." Sarge said.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled.

"Not you the OTHER green guy!"

"Hey wait arn't you Spartan 117?" Grif asked.

"Yes that is me."

"OH FUCK! Sarge that Master Cheif!" Grif yelled.

"Well that takes care of these guys." Sarge said.

"Didn't you hear me? Thats Master Cheif!"

"Yeah I heard ya. Now i'm Sarge,thats Simmons,Grif,Donut, and-Hey were's Lopez?" Sarge asked.

"I think he is loading some of the stuff." Donut said.

"Hey let us talk too! I'm Church,thats Tucker,Caboose, and Tex." Church said to everybody.

Speaker: Everybody enter the dining room! Its right were Yami and Bakura came from!

"Well lets eat!" Sarge told everybody.

Me: Well theres chapter 2. Now people read and review!


End file.
